The soul in a Song
by Factless Goddess
Summary: Songs are used to relieve us from day to day stress and heartache. Its what keeps us on our feet. At least that's what i used to think. Ever since that drastic change in my life my routine had a change in course. I wake up, eat, fight and kill demons i don't even remember. The friends i made kept asking me if i'm this miko. I said no, I'm just an eighteen year old girl. I think...


Japan looks so amazing, I always dreamt of going here. Being such a complete history geek I kept pulling my family towards the temples and historical sites. How I love seeing artefacts and gaining new information about the past: especially when it's all about ancient history, Japanese history and European history.

I KNOW, I know, such a complete geek but trust me when I say that I do not look like one. My friends don't even know that I love dead and buried things. I look like a high maintenance snobby biatch, although I am very far from that. I actually care about people more rather than my looks and reputation. Besides I don't only love history, i'm in love with music as well. Music is passion, the soul of every composer wrapped in words.

Any who...

I am in Tokyo, Japan! Can you believe that? I am in one of the most amazing cities in the world and one of the countries with the most magical history.

So we're staying with this sort of family friend and guess what?! They live in a freaking temple! Oh, answered prayers...

The only thing that sort of ruined it is the fact that I have to carry my luggage up flights and flights of stairs. Once i was able to reach the top, HELL. I was sweating like mad and my hand and legs were trembling and ready to give. All of the sudden I noticed this little hut on the other side of the land.

I dragged my luggage all the way to the mysterious dwellings. I went inside gripping on the handle of my bag. The place was pretty creepy and old and did I love it. In the middle of it all was a well; that got me thinking of all the rumours and legends that talk about wells in Japan. I jumped with glee and squealed like a five year old girl.

I'm eighteen by the way... And college girl at that, acceleration's a bitch.

I hear my mother calling me from the house, something about being the slowest and most lazy person ever. Dunno, don't really care at the moment. I'm in a freaking well house.

I took in the sight and was ready to leave. Took the bags and walked towards the door.

There were faint noises coming from the inside of the well. I froze. What the hell would be inside that, probably, thousand year old well?

I slowly took a step closer. Massive rays of blinding light shot through the well, I couldn't breathe. What was happening?! I ran for the door only to be caught by whatever's inside.

I tried to scream and call out for help yet nothing came out. I felt so helpless.

I grabbed my baggage hoping the weight of it would be enough to make me stay. That was a waste of effort.

My stuff and i were suddenly engulfed by pink-ish hues... I stared at my captor and saw the sadness in her eyes. I felt the sudden need to comfort a being that dragged me down to a place I don't know. She stared at me as if trying to make me feel safe and secure.

That seemed a bit odd seeing as were falling into a complete abyss.

"What's happening? Where are you taking me! Please answer me, i just want to know."

That seemed oddly calm for someone being kidnapped. I just don't feel as if she's a threat. It's like she's saving me somehow...

The hues began to vanish as she gently lay me down. I blinked and it was like it never happened. I looked up to expect a roof and bewildered, there i saw blue skies and puffy cloud. Oh dear lordy, what happened to me now.

"HELLO! Is anyone up there I need help!"

Is that? Wait, i hear voices...

"REALLY Inuyasha? Are you that thick?"

" I have to agree with lady Kagome here. Those demons are ruining the village we need to get there as soon as possible and you need all the help that you can get. Thos wounds of yours aren't exactly healing the way it should be."

Its people! Ohh, I need help.

"HELLO! I'm stuck in a well! Can you help me?"

"WHAT THE?!"

A man... boy? Can't be sure, stood over the well. He was wearing red robes and he has white hair, that's weird. Must have dyed it and went all cosplay.

He jumped! The boyman jumped! How the hell is he going to save me if effing jumped? He landed right in front of me and there i was able to get a closer look.

He seemed to be a few years older than me. I guess nineteen or twenty. He hand eyes so mesmerizing I had to gape.

I grinned. "Nice contacts dude, you really have that whole get up going..."

He looked at me like I was out from a mental institute. What? Can't i compliment a man's contacts?

He leaned in closer and stared at me, I stared back.

"Who are you and what are you doing down thing well?"

"When find out the answer please enlighten me because i absolutely have NO clue what so ever."

He was sniffing me. Ew, weird nerd. I know i shouldn't say that because I'm a nerd myself but you know it's not every day someone comes up and starts sniffing you.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and by that time I was already thinking of ways to knock the day lights of out him.

His gripped tightened and i was welcomed with warms rays of sunlight and a view that takes your breath away. Where the hell am I...

He jumped back and came out carrying my luggage and bag. I couldn't be any more grateful to this manboy.

Someone cleared their throat and i saw three people besides the man boy and they were wearing weird garb. Behind the girl in a school uniform was this kid that looked like a... fox?

Okay now I'm confused. Where'd the well house go and where's the temple? I circled around and dare say i must have looked like I lost my marbles.

I kept walking and turning and staring. Ugh, my head hurts.

"OI! Girl! You didn't answer me! What the hell were you doing down that damn well!"

I looked at them and the same questions were obviously in their heads. Oh how they don't know that that question has been plaguing me since I arrived.

Screams echoed through the forest and smoke was clearly seen from where we stood.

"No time for that! Inuyasha, get her stuff and Sango let her ride Kirara. We need to get to the village now."

The monk turned commando all of the sudden. The girl in the pink tight suit took my hand and told me to ride a cat with two tails. They have got to be kidding right?

Blaring fire engulfed the cat then turned in to this huge cat thing. Well it still look like a cat, just horrifyingly bigger and has sharp teeth. How lovely.

I rode the cat no questions asked. These people seemed way too serious to be bothered right now. The cat leaped and through the trees we go. Damn was I trembling like a baby? I am ridiculously scared of heights.

We Arrived at the village and what I saw practically made my eyes jump out their sockets. It was demons. Real Live Demons. The group sprang into action. Te cat slowly descended and left me on the sidelines. They fought off three gigantic creatures. Each had horns of a bull and body of a man. Its eyes were dark and sinister. They destroyed everything that was right in front of them, no hesitation.

The group couldn't cope. There were too many and their strength was beyond theirs at the moment.

A song played in my ears. I lifted my hand and was shocked to see that I was holding my phone. Not only that but it began to play a song.

...

The fight was interrupted by light that came out of nowhere. It was so bright and pure that everyone, even the demons had to cover their eyes from the sight.

As the light died down there was a warrior where the odd girl from the well once stood. The group could not believe their eyes. What just happened there, they thought. The armour she wore fit her body like a glove only covering her torso. Bearing shades of gold and silver it gleamed under the sun. Her legs were covered with what looked like transparent silk with golden hues. Her hand held a spear that could kill a thousand men in a full swipe.

The warrior opened her eyes to reveals electric blue orbs. The demons began to move as she stood, waiting.

The song began.

_We were born to break the doors down,_

_Fighting till the end._

_It's something that's inside of us_

_It's how we've always been..._

The warrior charged forward ready to end the battle. Leaping on hut per hut she land on the leg of the demon running towards the top. The demon felt the warrior and forced her off his body, rapid hitting his body. Dodging hit after hit she arrived at her destination.

_Warrior-rior-rior, warrior-rior_

_Warrior-rior-rior, warrior-rior_

With one swift blow its head went flying meters away, blood showering the huts below.

The demons lifeless body began to fall and she stood on top. As the body landed the warrior stood on its back with such confidence and poise. She stared at a group of dazed, awestricken beings.

_We are the misfits,_

_We are the bad kids,_

_The degenerates,_

_We ain't perfect but that's all right!_

One down and two were left. Ignoring the looks of disbelief she ran towards the rest of the inconvenience. She ran in light speed and soon enough was face to face with another demon. This one was feisty, defending itself with all its might.

_Love us or hate us,  
Nothin' can break us,  
Better believe us.  
Times, they are a-changing tonight._

Every single attempted attack of the demons was in vain. The grace and strength of the warrior exceeded the demons with tremendous amount.

_We're the ones who flirt with disaster,  
On your ass we'll pounce like a panther.  
Cut the bullshit out with a dagger,  
With a dagger, with a dagger._

The warrior had enough of its games and decided to end its useless life. She ran up and slice the demon from down below and up, cutting the demon in half.

_Do or die we all gonna stay young,  
Shoot the lights out like a machine gun.  
Think it's time for a revolution,  
Revolution, revolution. _

Only one was left and she decided to make it nice and quick.

_Now this is our time,  
Our generation,And we're impatient.  
Animals you ready to fight?  
Fight for the fuck ups,  
Stand up for true love,  
We'll never give up.  
Live like it's our last night alive._

With every single ounce of energy the last one had it shot a blow that almost sent the warrior to the ground. She abhors the thought of being touched by such a vile being.

_We were born to break the doors down,  
Fight until the end.  
It's something that's inside of us,  
It's, how we've always been, yeah_.

Her emotionless face looked up at the creature and there it felt death that was to come. One last go, she leaped and pierced the spear through its body. She turned and turned until she went through it killing it with one blow.

_Warrior, -rior, -rior,  
Warrior, -rior!  
Warrior, -rior, -rior,  
Warrior, -rior!_

She now stood in front of a group that bear witness to the greatness of a warrior. The song has ended, she shone like the sun and there left was the girl from the well.

"What happened? Ohh.." With that she fainted.

They didn't know how to react. They just stood, gaping.

Inuyasha was the first one to recover.

"WHAT THE EFFING HELL JUST HAPPENED!"


End file.
